How we Met
by WannaBeStarshipRanger
Summary: Taz and Up tell their kids how they met


**AN: I wrote this ages ago. It was at 11ish pm when I had the idea so I wrote it down, and then I couldn't go to sleep because I had this story in my head. So I wrote it really late at night/ extremely early in the morning. Hope you enjoy it!**

**~ WannaBeStarshipRanger**

Taz and Up were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner with their two kids, Jack and Emilia. Jack had his mother's ivory hair and his father's ocean blue eyes while Emilia had her father's once sandy blonde hair and her mother's chocolate brown eyes.

"Dad, how did you meet Mum?" asked Emilia. Up looked at Taz, she sat back a bit in her chair and exchanged a glance with Up.  
"What do you think?" Up asked his wife of 11 years, 'Do you think it's time to tell them?" Taz looked at both of her children then back at Up, she nodded.  
"Emilia is 14 now and Jack is 12, yeah, they can know." Emilia and Jack looked at each other then back at their parents.  
"Dad, don't tell me you picked mum up at a bar or something," said Jack.  
"No, no, no. Nothing like that." Up said, rather quickly  
"Then how!" cried Emilia, "Was it something really romantic?!"  
"No. Nothing like that either." added Up  
"Then what?" Jack asked, looking over at his mother who had gone quiet. Very unlike his mother, he thought. "Are you okay mum?" He asked  
"Yeah, darling, I'm fine." Taz said

"Well, I'll start it by saying I met your mother on her 15th birthday." Up said, slipping his hand into Taz's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
"Have you two learnt about the Robot Wars in school yet?" Taz asked  
"Yeah." Jack and Emilia replied at the same time.  
"Did you learn about the great attack on Mexico?" She asked, her voice shacking slightly.  
"Yeah, it was one of the biggest attacks!" Jack told his family.  
"Yeah, that happened on your mother's birthday" Up said, looking at his kids. For a moment neither Jack nor Emilia knew what to do. They just sat there stunned until Jack said:  
"I'm sorry mum; I didn't know you were there."  
"It's okay honey." Taz said calmly, "It was my party, my whole family was there. My mama, my papa, my little sister Clara and my older brother Salomon and everyone else. There were over 100 people there, I guess the robots thought it was an easy attack, and they were right." Emilia and Jack sat in front of their parents with their mouths open.

"I was already a part of the Starship Rangers then, and I was sent down on the mission to fight off the robots." Up started, "I had already taken down about 50 robots when I headed a robotic laugh and a scream. I ran up the street following the scream. I couldn't look down because the streets were lined with bodies" Emilia clamped her hands over her mouth. Taz opened up her arms and Emilia slid into them, giving her mother a bone crushing hug.  
"Are you okay, Emilia?" Up asked, rubbing his daughter's back, "I can stop if you want me-"  
"No. I'm fine, continue. Please." She reassured her parents. Up looked at Taz, she nodded for him to continue.  
"I followed the screams until I entered a yard. Completely destroyed. The only sign of life was the scream of a single voice coming from the other side of the house."

By this time, the whole family had moved onto the couch, Emilia still hugging Taz.  
"I ran to the other side of the house to see a large Auto-Bot hitting a young girl who was tied up in a tree by her waist, with a stick."  
"No! That wasn't you mum!" cried Emilia, Taz hushed her to let Up continue,  
"I shot down the robot, then shot the rope that was tied around the young girls waist and caught her before she hit the ground."  
"How many shots?" Jack asked, "How many times did you have to shoot the robot to kill it?"  
"I don't rememb-" Up started before he was interrupted.  
"5." Taz said, "I counted as soon as I heard the first zapper fire."  
"Cool! Wait! So it was you in the tree mum!" Jack said, amassed. Taz just nodded. 

"After I shot your mother down from the tree, I carried her back to starship, you know what," Up said, starting to laugh, "I still remember her yelling and cursing at me in Spanish the whole way." Taz let out a slight giggle.  
"And that's really it." Up said, putting an arm around Taz, "Nothing else to say really."  
"What happened after you took mum back to the starship?!" yelled Jack, he was so fascinated with the story, he never wanted it to end.  
"That's a story for another day" Taz said hugging her husband and children.

**AN 2: What do you think? Should I write more chapters about Up an Taz telling Emilia and Jack about what happened on the ship and about bug world? Please write a review and leave a comment if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading!  
xoxoxox  
~ WannaBeStarshipRanger**


End file.
